Passion of an Imperative Pack
by SupernaturalInfatuation18
Summary: Bella is tragically disfigured emotionally and physically due to the departure of Edward from her life. When she is found heaving her final breaths she confides in the solace of four blazingly hot arms, imagining they are either angels lifting her to heaven or devils scraping her lat wills to seclude herself to what will most definitely be a little hell, and heaven.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, JUST THE PLOT

(3rdPOV)

As his relentless thoughts swarmed his mind he found a sense of serenity while in her presence, she was the only being to not have a direct satetilite dish projecting their every thought or reaction to emotions at the usual hammering velocity. In countenance he would normally focus in on the prey enough to hear their final thought process, most was albeit fear and hope of his imminent departure however these were not granted until he had heard their final plea -sadistic, he knew- but he has so much backlash from the accumulating years that no one dare threaten his integrity or 'golden boy' status. His household however grew to block their thoughts or rapidly change their course of thought until the swarming of humming or indistinguishable mumbling became too much he'd venture towards the eastwards outskirts of Forks ( the Swan residence).

He'd all but drop an entire task just to ensure that his singer was safe and maintained her health. She was enabled to also ditch potential perusers who could inflict his idealism of having Bella all for himself ; like an odd version of 'Hansel and Gretel' he portrayed the wicked witch who insisted on control over their every movement until they had been essentially immobilized, to be at his beck and call. He could not permit any other vampire to taste her blood so yes he essentially dazzled his prey to love his family but certain members of his coven found his game disgusting (Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper), so he has decided to forfeit his allotted time with his toy until another time. With these thoughts in mind he began the speech to essentially break every emotional barrier that was preexisting into smithereens.

" You're not right for me, you are my mate, and though I have enjoyed my time with you, I'd like to ensure your safety by cutting loose ends, you'll eventually forget us, the human mind is similar to a siege. My family benefitted fruitfully from your presence though just as Alice had suspected if you stay within our vicinity it will only accost to bloodshed," Edward surmised, with a few lies mixed in the bunch to disorient her frame of mind in old age when he'd come again.

"But what happened with Jasper was nothing, you're vampires of course you feel immediate thirst or bloodlust when such is present. However I'd bargain that being an empath he could feel everyone else's bloodlust as well, probably to the point of near catalyst endeavours. So yes he attacked but don't you think that being the supposed "god of war," he would have been able to deflect your attempts at holding him back?"

Edward grew more frustrated at the pale brunette's incompetence to accept the fact that he had used her to personally distinguish his craving for her scent. Though she had persistence reining her every emotion she couldn't understand that Jasper wasn't attacking but rather defending against Edward as he could feel the deviance in his actions of manhandleing Bella to eventually land even more scathed, more blood, all for his ecstacy; only for Carlisle to diminish his fun by patching her staggering and faint figure. Probably because one more second and he would've drained her right then only to be forcibly removed by the the mongrels that reside in La Push. (He always found it curious as to why he was unable to read their thoughts, he had a suspicion it had to do with their lanky DNA that was provided by a mixture of both sets of chromosomes to demonstrate a non human entity that was so robusquely mutated not even he could decipher their inebriated thoughts).

Distracted from his inner monolugue for what seemed the tenth time in the past half hour —just by superfluous grunts or discarded leaves being trodden on behalf of Bella's clumsy form— as she was now expressing her pleas, " please Edward let me come with you or at least kill me like the nomads had intended as the volturi law dictates I either turn or die and I want to spend eternity if not with you simply discoing myself, because if you say you didn't love me then why did you save me from the van, james, even laurent deeming my persistence in victoria's scheming, why?"

He sincerely thought this through, then dedicated as much sincerity in his voice, " Because I could never love a human," He laughed, but the musicality of it's existence was lost more sinister and frightfully sadistic, " you really are pathetic and weak, I've never loved you; your blood however is a whole other matter," he concluded, as the pull to her blood grew stronger with each second she unconsciously allowed her scratch—she provoked with a twig along the hike—to bleed.

Alas, Edward recognized he couldn't turn Bella because her scent would become even more heightened as a vampire, and he would rather not be intercepted by the Volturi for disparaging of certain laws regulating the false acceptance of mating. However he wouldn't leave Bella to her own reckless fate where he would not be present to drink every ounce of sanguinary residue prevalent from her demise ; he would be the one to end her life, just to spare her of the oncoming pain, but also to not face the wrath of certain coven member's opinions as they would be gone within the hour to alleviate the pack's death warrant.

So with one final glance at the suit he had shipped especially for her final birthday or his intended but misleading events of his plans for her death day, he accumulated enough energy —after the past minutes of silent inner turmoil being that wasn't yet draining her of her mouthwatering ambrosia — he slowly, yet meticulously embraced her. She could only imagine this was an action of seeking forgiveness for his harsh outburst so she willingly clung to his stony form; that was until he began to squeeze thoroughly facilitating her place. Bella was afraid, but she wouldn't show him that type of satisfaction.

He carefully retracted the already suffocating venom as, though she was insignificant he didn't want her to suffer at another capacity that could lead by immortality. Edward brought the limp, warm and enticing form that possessed to Bella even closer as he minutely tightened his strenuous grip on her hips and spine. She could feel herself being encased in his arms and she revelled in it as would be the last time her supposed love would hug her, not knowing his other intentions. She felt the already tight grip be pressured further her bones began to seek relief but he wouldn't allow this with his further claustrophobic hold.

With her bones incapacitated she had no where to go (as if he'd allow this to occur at all), he gradually lowers his head to the junction between her neck and shoulder to inhale her intoxicating concoction of strawberries, freesia, lavender and citrus. His burly stone arms were being entrusted by her weeping frail frame only to manipulate said trust to punish his own inner demons. He brought his thirst to the forefront of his mind and intimately kissed her neck then pierced her jugular, to be met with an agonizing bloodcurdling scream. The irony was not missed on Edwards blood hazed mind as he bit down closer to her vocal cords to allow his fantasies of Bella willingly giving herself to him to prevail. Her cries stopped short but were not missed by the patrolling wolves nearby.

She became weary of her surroundings as her senses withered with the decreasing amounts of blood surfacing to her brain, she began to shrink into herself but Edward would not let her show weakness until every drop was pulled from enticing and wilting body. Her body was screaming and burning for blood, as her lungs began to inflate with more wheezing breaths until her ribs couldn't endure more pressure and snapped in on themselves causing her lungs to be even more damaged with potential for hemopneumothorax. She began to slump but he steadfastly hugged her to him, no longer caring if his strength and concrete muscles garnered any effect on feather-like body that he could foggily could decipher was snapping. Every so often, distending from her jaw which he had a vice like grip so he could watch as the life left her chocolate brown eyes and her body as it splintered as easily as a twig under his fury.

Growls could be heard in the distance but Bella accounted these to her near hallucinating yet conscious mind. Edward knew he could not pull all her essence as he'd have to open her chest cavity to retrieve her heart, but his egotistical mind told him to stop at the maintenance of his italian Armani suit. Edward was too caught within his inner musings to realize he was being surveilled these past seconds he chose to break the treaty and reinfatuate himself with her delicious bouquet, however he then heard thoughts of a hiker nearby just as lethargy set into Bella's weakening body. He also could establish himself being surrounding by five wolves that held similar stance to horses with differing colours of fur but all menacing alike; he knew he was faster than any of them so with a smirk he discarded of Bella's near-corpse state on the burgundy hued soil due to her remaining fragments of blood already seeping faster than could be salvaged by the relief of his reluctant dismissal.

However when a hand —expected to be frigidly cold to finally do something intuitive, like relieving her suffering— was warm she felt a sudden rush of calm flow throughout her whole body, inferring this to be a savior similar to an angel opening heavens doors, or due to the immense heat perhaps a demon dragging her suffering to a place of more barbaric onslaughts. Somehow Bella could rationalize these as she was in cohorts with both vampires and werewolves/shifters ( AN: she discovered the rez was responsible for the bear- like sightings around La Push, as the book that contained information on the 'cold ones' included the Quileute legends; she put two and two together) so why couldn't beacons of hope or despair exist to bring the person to the afterlife they deserved. She felt herself being moved though didn't want to see which afterlife fate had chosen for her. She could feel that same heated hand but in multiple forms across her body, and felt enough encouragement to squintingly open her eyes; only for retinas to be burned by an iridescent almost spiralling light.

The encroaching, suffocating blackness conveyed her despair yet her unspoken wish being granted _no more pain, no more pain_ , this mindset was acquainted with 5 gutteral growls resounding into insignificance as she was placed into the the fiery embrace of her beacons.

—

~ A half hour earlier ~

( **EmbryPOV** )

Patrol had lasted near 8 hours as Jake had just phased, we were all curious to endeavour as to what caused this as usually we needed a catatonic event such as unrelenting rage or the cold one's returning; or so the legend proposed.

I had my own legends that got passed through flashbacks of my father ( who came into La Push for a tour, knocked my mother up, then left me being a bastard, but also suffering from physical trauma of bullying, and mental trauma from reliving every whim my past tribe had ever done) and my ancestors who were direct descendants of the original tribe of shifters the Abvannia.

These shifters presided any other mythical creature or supernatural entity as they were not just wolves but created the existence of other species through meticulous breeding when in that form; they could shift into the mightiest of beasts that now grace our earth before they even were a figment of any native's imagination.

They could fight along side the ' cold ones' who ventured the world a millennium after the shifters, they entrusted their congregation of populace to the first vampires, the Volturi, and eventually after ensuring more shifters would become of their descendants and children,unwavered their type of bind that kept them immortal until necessity for demise or fallen in battle.

These ethereal creatures fought for centuries and one catastrophic and gut wrenchingly detailed battle was that of the shifters and Volturi against the werewolves; who are actually terrifying. The way I'm able to keep this from the pack mind is because I am the last descendant of my tribe which has its own seclusion of thoughts in itself.

My pack brothers who reside here in La Push along with me, know of nothing I've experienced as I prefer privacy over voyeurs like Paul who enjoy exploiting his flavours of the month every chance he can. The only frustrating knowledge I have to deal with is the ranting within my head at how 'you can't shift like your ancestors' etc.

As I tune back into the pack mind— which suffices the amount of time I'm permitted to my tribe's speeches for today— I regret it almost instantaneously as all I hear is disparaging of the vampires kind and Jake drawling on about his immediate transition from uncomfort to pure undiluted hatred projected at the Cullens, or in his phrasing 'leeches' and 'bloodsuckers'. I find it unfair as I had a kinship with Emmett when he first played umpire for our baseball team, I didn't know then but apparently golden eyes means they subscribe to a vegetarian diet fluctuated by wildlife.

Just as I'm becoming frustrated enough to ditch patrol and phase back into human form I smell an eerie sickly sweet scent; a leech in vicinity of mass amounts of normally wouldn't deter me as they do have free reign over the outskirts of Forks (which just so happens to near the eastern edge of La Push) but this blood exulted, rather than being hearty or venison but a flowery and strawberry scent from afar which I recognized was similar to Leah's shampoo. meaning the bloodshed was human.

Everyone else started sniffing the air, their muzzles grazing the twigs they were standing atop to calculate distance.

' _There's a bloodsucker, I can smell it, it's like being in a funeral parlour where they try to doll the corpses up so you can't smell the decomposing flesh, ugh! '_ was Paul's quite adequate description

' _That's what that sweet smell is, well why are we standing let's go, ' Jake tried to command, as though he didn't just phase but was crowned and bestowed his rights years ago, too familiar if I do say myself._

' _Just because you're a Black and are the only existing heir to the Alpha placement doesn't give you the right to overthrow our placing, you just got here now show your actual Alpha some respect Jake'_ I growled, whilst also conveying a stance of submission to not overthrow any order Sam threw our way

' _Embrys is right Jake you stay here with Colin and Brady and patrol, I suggest you be thorough with your search for any leeches that go against our treaty or you will show your submission to my position for the next week with 24/7 patrol, now it's scented 2 miles out north east direction. GO!'_ he growled just as I, but with authority lilting off each syllable

My paws sped, thrashing against the rough undergrowth, diving under low hanging moss engorged branches, snapping insect infested twigs and allowing leaves laying dormant on the forest floor soaring, propelling themselves after the bearsized misconstrued forms of my brothers and myself. Me and Paul (our beta) are the fastest of our pack so we are racing ahead of the others, my capabilities at such is due to my ancestors bloodline being brought to the surface while in wolf form, while Paul is simply lean and volatile at all times( running comes naturally to him). But now is not the time to antagonize over my pack's gifts, now is time to save a innocent human from the depths of despair brought by the non abiding vampires.

The scent of metal and tang is stronger as we near the border of Forks; I skid hesitantly to a jog as though I have proved my worth in the 4 months of being gamma like Jared we didn't want to defy the boundaries, both figurative and literal. With the Cullens return we'd been influenced to phase, but only this past 6 months had they inebrebiated on of the new kids to consent their approval of hunting on their property. I always flushed with a discord of uninhibited uneasiness concerning their dietary claims when in regards to their human companion. It could be a sixth sense as being half wolf, quarter shifter, and then his human intellectual senses being confounded, but this seemed unlikely.

Proceeding at a cautious yet mild stride; still fast enough to transform puddles into mere vapour. We finally approached an embankment, we trudged hyperaware a true bloodsucker would be too caught in his prey to notice their proximity.

He recognized this area of woods, as it was the only thing going through Jake's mind.

' _Bella, Bella, Bella, I wonder if Bella would be my girlfriend if I said I'd never leave, well technically I can't as I'm "protector of La Push" now but she doesn't have to know, unless I could clue her in by jogging her memory of that time at First Beach, yeah that'll work. Actually that's probably how she figured out the circumstances of the bloodsuckers; so she's good with weird. Can't wait to see Bella. I bet with my better vision she's even more gorgeous—,'_ Jake rambled

' _Could you please stop, I think leech lover is out here I can smell her and a Cullen but that can't be right as her blood would be kept inside her body if she were near them,'_ Paul surmised

' _They could just be putting on an act about the diet,'_ Jared guessed

' _Yeah we're definitely at the Chief's place, of course her scent would be close, as for the cullen's I've heard he watches her sleep because she his singer and he needs to stay familiar with her scent or he would drain her,'_ I added my two cents to the argument

' _How do you know so much about vampires,'_ Quil asked, without an ounce of humour lacing his obvious suspicions, ' _Have you hung out with them, or what?'_

' _Stop thinking about their discrepancies and check it out for Gods sake, Embry flank the leech from the left and that should leave Paul, Jared, and Quil to pounce from the front depending on the reaction time,' Sam ordered, obviously tired with Jake's thoughts as well as ours._

 _As we came to the edge of the property line we saw the bronze haired Cullen explaining how 'Bella was a toy, the Cullen's used her, but she was still his mate' this reigned a series of growls from our group as the words mate crossed his lips. He suddenly took a deep breath and as he reopened his eyes they no longer held the amber resilience, but an onyx parlor to exclaim his thirst, lust, or depravity._

 _So quickly if we didn't have supernatural vision we would have only caught a whirl of colour he had Bella in an embrace, we growled low enough not even a vampire could hear it's tenor. He turned her neck and kissed he on the neck then bit into her silky, alabaster with his razor sharp fangs._

 _Usually we'd respond immediately but all of us were transfixed in her chocolate brown gaze, even latched to a literal leech she comforted our instincts, with one glance. It was as if gravity no longer existed and she was the only thing that held me accountable for my near ascent to the heavens. ;nothing else mattered except her, I'd be anything for her but with her striking beauty and air of wholesomeness and compassion, I knew I wanted a romantic relationship with her for all of eternity, but if she didn't except his desires he'd still be held by thousand of cords entwining her soul to his and his pack mates'._

 _Caught from their reverie of the past three near fatal seconds, they bounded into the clearing, formation be damned. and reached to tear his head from his non abiding treaty body; only to clamp their jaws down on air. They sensed he was already 9 miles away, so too far to both take care of their mate and enforce revenge; though in the back of their minds they knew if he so much as pressed his sparkling foot near Washington he'd be only ashes._

 _Jared and Paul phased to shortly be followed by myself and Quil who were still transfixed by the past minute. However instincts won over my disorientation, as we quickly scooped Bella into Paul arms, who was the fasted while in human form. I wouldn't admit to it but him being able to hold Bella even in this crisis was making him jealous._

 _They struggled behind Paul until the Young's cottage came into view and they all accelerated, exceeding their normal records. We laid her atop the gurney-type cot and assessed her using our body heat to ensure she wasn't faced with another thing like hypothermia._

 _Minutes later Emily (our very own pack nurse/physician) commanded us to leave the premises as our perverted minds are too gross to watch as she lay without undergarments and only a paper-like gown atop her goddess embodiment._

 _We waited hours but got no results except that she is critical and that Paul could donate his blood as they were the same type, as well as Quil as he is the universal donor as Emily explained. This simply made me and Jared feel useless in the care of our mate so we nodded at each other and made our way outside, to be met by the remaining pack members all experiencing remorseful glances at each other before they approached us with a bone crushing hug._


	2. Chapter 2

PPOV


End file.
